Naruto Witchcraft Works Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Naruto finds himself being chased by 5 witches, granted he wasn't expecting he'd end up in a new world, or that there was witches, nor did he expect that he'd be drawn into it as well because of his friend Takamiya, but now he finds himself interested in becoming a warlock, will things be interesting for him or troublesome, who knows. Naruto/KMM Takamiya/Kagari. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **After seeing so much of Witchcraft Works, I got some of the basic idea of what's going on in the anime, then I began to feel a bit sorry for Takamiya, seeing as he doesn't have that many friends, I think Naruto would be perfect for Takamiya's best friend, without even knowing about the magical-side of things.**

Naruto fought against Sasuke to stop him from going to Orochimaru, not remembering how it ended, all he remembered was pain, weightlessness, blackness and unconsciousness all at once, then waking up floating in a canal, luckily it was clean, also he had enough strength to pull himself out of it.

Seeing he was somewhere new, with the fox telling him he was in a new world with no idea on how to return to the Elemental Nations, Naruto did the only thing he could do, be both unpredictable and adapt to his new surroundings, meaning he'll have to go to the one place he hated most, even more than the hospital, he has to go back to school, since that's what kids his age do until they reach a certain age.

Though after learning as much about the world as he can, he began to relax, seeing as there weren't much trouble, well not full-on ninja trouble, may as well enjoy himself and learn as much as he can while he's there, plus no-one knows about the kyuubi so there's no worries about people hating him.

After becoming a second year student at Tougetsu Academy, Naruto made friends with Takamiya last year, with Naruto hanging out and chatting with him, Takamiya has fun living a normal life, minus the fan-girls crowding around Kagari, though thankfully Naruto is strong enough, and sometimes easily angry, yells at the fan-girls to sit down and shut the hell up, since they're not as strong as any of the girls in his old world, Naruto can handle it, plus some of the girls do find him attractive, as long as they don't annoy him, since they don't want Naruto being upset with them.

Of course, because of how Naruto is, whenever the 'bodyguards' of Kagari ends up coursing trouble, because of Naruto helping his friend out, seeing as Takamiya is a 'next door neighbour' to Kagari, because of the eraser, Naruto helps his friend out, granted the 'bodyguards' are weak, so Naruto pretty much has no fun fighting them, basically all Naruto does is have a lazy and bored look on his face, with his hands in his pockets, and pretty much moves out of the way of the hits before they connect, since it's a waste of energy for him.

Of course Takamiya knows Naruto is a strong and awesome fighter, since they are best friends, granted Naruto keeps his ninja-past a secret, even from Takamiya since he now just wants to live life as a normal person, granted he's got his chakra, and the fox helps out by training him, since there's nothing really exciting for him to do he just trains and studies, okay sometimes he watches telly to have a break from those things, even hangs out with Takamiya.

Though the trouble seem to start when a freaking building starts falling towards Takamiya, while Naruto was on the academy roof for a break from the fan-girls, as well as sneaking some ramen on the roof too, because even though the fox talked him into eating more healthier it's nice to splurge now and again.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he throws away the ramen and using his ninja-skills, tries to save Takamiya, but someone beats him to the punch, as it turns out Kagari was a Witch, wanting to protect Takamiya, though Naruto does find it funny that she calls Takamiya her 'princess' even though he's a guy.

After hiding himself before anyone asks too many questions, Naruto begins to think, who would've known that witches were real, then begins to think that things were beginning to get more interesting in his life now, though he pretends he doesn't know, since he doesn't want to get burned, though when 5 witches 'transferred' into their class and see's Takamiya hanging out with Naruto, after being caught by Kagari and escape, they thought they'd use Naruto as bait.

Of course, Naruto being the trickster that he is, allows himself to get caught, pretending to be knocked out making them think he was a normal guy, though the girls can't help but think how handsome he is, along with his cute whisker-marks, giving him a wild look, though before the 5 girls could do anything, Naruto pretends to groggily wake up and then begins to get angry, telling them how his annoying fan-girls got the drop on him.

After hearing that, the 5 girls begin to think Naruto has been through something like this before, though really Naruto is just pulling a prank on them, though he'll never admit that something, almost, similar happened before, granted he got away by the skin of his teeth, he should've known better than to let his guard down.

Of course once the explosion happened, Naruto can't help but to think, _'I'm not sure if I'll find this ether really interesting or, as Shikamaru more then likely puts it, troublesome.'_ Though during the explosion, the ropes were burnt off, along with his shirt and jacket by accident, causing the 5 witches who abducted him to get knocked out by nosebleeds, though Kagari wasn't one of them because she likes Takamiya.

After pretending to find out more about witches, Naruto asks if he could be taught witchcraft as well, who knows, maybe he can use his chakra for his magic, which also intrigues Kyuubi, since Naruto's nature affinity is wind, maybe Naruto will be a wind-using warlock, he wasn't gonna call himself a witch because he's a male after all, though he doesn't tell Takamiya, since he can tease his friend about it later.

Now learning how to become a warlock, using the wind elements, Naruto's life becomes that more exciting for the ninja/warlock.

* * *

 **As for the pairing(s) it's obvious that Takamiya ends up with Kagari.**

 **Naruto ends up with Kuraishi, Mei, Rin, Kanna and Kotetsu, since their first 'meeting' the girls became more interested towards Naruto, after he ends up losing his shirt because of Kagari's fire, since she's not as bothered in protecting Naruto as she is Takamiya, though because the 2 were friends she'd help out, a little, though because the 5 witches saw a topless Naruto with his muscles they're attracted to him.**

* * *

 **If you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Witchcraft Works.**


End file.
